


He's a Dream Demon. What were you expecting?

by Max_imum_Tacos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BILLDIP WHY, Could you like not, Cute, Fluff, Good one buddy, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I watch you when you sleep, Nightmares, Okay then that's not what i thought would happen, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, That's not creapy, What Have I Done, bye then, jumps off a cliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_imum_Tacos/pseuds/Max_imum_Tacos
Summary: When Dipper, Now age 15, Finds himself haunted by dreams of Weirdmagedon, Who better to step in but a dream demon?We'll meet again~Donno where~Don't know when~Oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day~Maybe I'll make more chapters, If you guys want it. Probs not, Because I'm working on something much bigger with Bill's return to Gravity Falls.





	

 

_Dipper stared in horror as everything and everyone he knew and loved was killed. Well isn't that lovely? He thought sarcastically. Two years and I'm still not over that demonic dorito. Figures too. He did turn most of the town into stone and put them in a terrifying throne of pain and suffering. It's just a dream. That's all he is anymore. Dreams. That's irony. A dream demon's only place as dreams. Oh, look. Time to get up. Goodbye, Hell. Hello, Hell._

He sat up slowly, looking across the room for the comfort that came from seeing his twin, Mabel, sleep peacefully, But was startled, seeing something he hadn't expected. A guy, about his own age of fifteen, pulling the sheets around her. She smiled, snuggling into them, and Dipper made a face. Who was this random person and why was he in their room. Dipper looked closer at the stranger. Strange. He had highlighter yellow hair, reaching down, brushing just past his shoulders. It was unnaturally bright, and Dipper decided not to trust it. Trust no one. He put his head back on his pillow, watching as the stranger smiled at his sister. 

"And you're up." The voice startled Dipper. It sounded so familiar to him. The stranger turned, walked over quietly, and sat on the ground cross legged so he and Dipper could see eye to... singular eye. A black eyepatch covered his right eye, The left a bright blue. He offered a smile. Dipper frowned at him. 

"Who are you?" He asked incredulously, "And why are you here?"

"I'm... A person." He shrugged gently. "And because I wanted to be. You had a nightmare."

Dipper went quiet, looking at the strange newcomer, his brow furrowed slightly. "How did you know that?" 

"That." The stranger smiled more, inviting himself to stand, only to sit on the end of Dipper's bed. "Is unimportant."

Dipper shifted his feet away from him, not trusting. The stranger dropped the smile, replacing it with a slightly disapointed. "Don't be like that..."

"Why not?"

"I was going to help you," He said calmly, holding out his arms hopefully. "Come here?"

"No way." Dipper moved further away, bringing his legs up to his chest. 

"Pine-" He cut himself off, Taking a quick breath to calm his short temper. "Pines, I'm trying to help you."

Dipper narrowed his eyes, Catching onto the other's stutter and pause. "What's your name?"

"I said I'm a person. My name doesn't mat-"

"Tell me or I'm going to scream. Which would wake Mabel up. And then she'd start screaming. What's your name?"

The stranger sighed quietly, Looking away. "Y'know, I really didn't want to say who I was. But I guess I will." He slipped off of the bed, Smiling a little at Dipper reassuringly. "Now... Please don't kill me, Pine Tree... But it's me... Bill."

Dipper's eyes widened. "We defeated you!"

"And I'm immortal. What's your point?"

Dipper blinked. "I... How?"

"Another unimportant thing. Now." Bill took a step closer to Dipper, Who moved away. "I'm not going to kill you."

"And how do I know that?"

"Pine Tree, Stoop being impossible." He closed the distance between the two. He sat on Dipper's bed. "Look at me. I'm not going to kill you."

Dipper looked at Bill. "What are you going to do?"

"Help you sleep."

Dipper went quiet for a moment, Before... "I'm not sleeping with you, Cipher."

The other blushed brightly, Hiding his face in his hands. "Not like that!" 

Dipper chuckled a bit. "Fine. Whatever. Do it. I need sleep."

Bill removed his hands from his still pink face, And put them gently on either side of Dipper's head. "Try to relax." He said gently.

"I swear to god, Bill, If you kiss m..." He broke off, Yawning quietly. Suddenly he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He slouched against Bill, Who smiled a little. 

"Sleep well, Pine Tree."


End file.
